A conventional inverter structure includes a bobbin, a primary winding, a secondary winding and a magnetic core set. The primary winding and the secondary winding wind around the bobbin in spaced-apart relationship. Furthermore, the magnetic core set is assembled to the bobbin wound by the primary and secondary windings and is partially inserted in a passage of the bobbin, so a construction of the inverter structure is completed.
In addition, in this day, electronic products often need to be small, slim and light, so a size of the inverter is reduced. However, when the size of the inverter is smaller, a distance between the magnetic core set and the windings also becomes smaller. As a result, the magnetic field generated by the magnetic core set affects the external windings and causes electromagnetic interference and a great magnetic loss, which leads to reduction in conversion efficiency of the inverter.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantage, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.